James Franco (This Is The End)
Note: This article is ONLY for James Franco's fictional portrayal in 2013 film This is The End, NOT about his real-life self. James Franco is the main protagonist of the movie This Is The End, portraying an exaggerated version of himself. He previously portrayed Harry Osborn in Sam Raimi's Spider-Man trilogy, Saul Silver in Pineapple Express, and Oscar Diggs in Oz the Great and Powerful. At the beginning of the movie, he throws a party at his new house, and invites various celebrities, but he is then forced to survive the Apocalypse after a sinkhole in his yard devours most of his guests. At the end, after a failed attempt to sacrifice himself, he is killed and eaten alive by Danny McBride. History Housewarming Party At the start of the film, Franco throws a housewarming party to celebrate his brand new mansion, inviting numerous celebrities, including Jay Baruchel, Seth Rogen, Craig Robinson and Jonah Hill. When Jay and Seth arrived at James Franco’s house, they were amazed by the house’s size. Much to Jay’s dismay, Seth also made many friends there. Though able to get along with the others, Jay was somewhat felt uncomfortable with everyone’s presence so he goes for the outside and stated that he wanted to smoke (though it’s actually was a mere excuse). While also at the party, James and Seth discussed ideas for a potential sequel for their movie, Pineapple Express, where the character, Red, who was portrayed by Danny McBride, would became the new drug lord after the death of the previous drug lord in the first film where he and his men would assassinated Woody Harrelson, whom planned to legalize weed that can threatened their business. James stated that his character, Saul Silver would sacrifice himself for Seth's character, Dale Denton, where he allowed himself to be devoured by the Red. Seth questions why Red would eat Saul, but James claims that he thought it would be the nastiest way to go. Apocalypse Erupts Jay and Seth return to Franco's after encountering after an earthquake followed by beams of blue light sucking people up to the sky, finding Franco's house unharmed, who ignores their warning until the earthquake occurs where now everyone witnesses huge flames that engulf the city. Here, Michael Cera, the man who stole his cellphone had his back impaled by a lamp post and sucked into a sinkhole that suddenly appeared. More sinkholes opened up near the first one and became the colossal one, consumes everyone that not able to avoid it. During this point, James chooses to return to the house, and takes Seth with him. Franco becomes stressed that everyone except himself, Jay, Seth, Craig and Jonah ended up scattered on the outside. They later watch the news where the disaster occurred in every single continents on Earth that also caused the Internet to permanently shut down and nullify phone signals that renders cellphones or other kind of technology useless. Internet and signal loss was the beginning as riots erupt in all civilization that causes it to collapse, right before the TV signal is lost for good. The distressed Jay stated that he don't wanted to die in Franco's house much to Franco's Seth’s chagrin. Everyone panics until a chopper approach. Their joy was cut short as it’s turned out that the chopper was crashed on Franco's lawn and one of the chunk of it’s propeller vane bursts into Franco's mansion, much to Craig's horror and and frustration as the said chunk was caused a small cut on Craig's finger, who exclaims "Fuck yo' house, Franco!" towards James. Survival Plan and Living Misfortune of The Survivors After gathering the remaining supplies, everyone then slept for another day. The next day, Danny, whom turned out had survived the disaster by passing out in Franco's bathtub, wasted some of their supplies, inciting argument where a survivor’s head popped out and begged for help. Another argument ensues where Franco and his friends debated whether they should led the man in until the man himself suddenly decapitated by mysterious presence on the outside. The survivor's head caused Danny to be panicked and kicked it in disgust, hilariously caused the others to kicked it like soccer ball until Jonah stops them. The boys then goes to peek to the outside, only to find that the presence that decapitated the man no longer on sight, and so does the man's body. Jay than deduced that Judgement day was occurred since the city set ablaze and countless good people whom beamed to the sky was raptured where the beam brought their souls straight to Heaven by God as when this happens, Satan and the demons would be released on Earth. Jonah and the others don't believe Jay's suspicion about what has happened, but nevertheless used Franco's house as mansion as reasons why they yet to be raptured was due to their past wrongdoings. Disastrous Misunderstanding After spent some time by consuming drugs that they had (where at this moment Jay don't wanted to do drugs but ended up drunken with a can of beverage that turned out to be mixed with ecstasy) and make some con-movies, the boys relaxed until Emma showed up. Emma still oblivious with what happened as she thought that they dealing with zombie apocalypse (presumably because she encountered a bunch of cannibals on her way to Franco's house), and James had her stay on a room. An argument ensues between the boys because they didn't want Emma felt discomfort with her being the only girl in the shelter. Unfortunately, the argument ended up became tense and during that time, the boys mentioned about rape out loud where Emma, whom turned out heard the argument all the time but oblivious with it's full context, became angrier than ever. She forced the boys to give her all beverages and escaped, much to everyone's dismay. Water Supply Crisis The disastrous misunderstanding led to them forced to choose who would go to the basement through the house's lawn by choosing burnt matches among the intact ones. Craig was chosen to the outside and given lifeline. Little that he knew that his friends screwed up by forgot to held the rope until Craig arrived near the basement's door. Realizing their mistake, the boys warned Craig that they didn't held the rope just as Craig spotted the mysterious presence that decapitated the survivor long before, causing him to flee back into the house. But the mysterious presence pulled the rope that Craig accidentally pulled to the outside and tries to pulled him back. Jonah didn't help much of the situation as when he threw the knife, he ended up impales Jay's leg, much to his shock and Jay's horror. The exasperated Franco then yells out loud that the water supply was right below them, giving the idea to made a hole to enter through. During this time, Franco gets angry at Danny about the latter ejaculating on one of Franco's pornographic magazines, the results of which lead to a long, ridiculous argument between the two of them, while Seth watches. After Franco leaves, Danny sulks and leaves Seth to work by himself, prompting Jay to help him instead, which is successful. The success was cut-short when they limit the water consumption to survive the now hostile environment. Danny screws up again by wasting every single drop of water and even sprayed them during the heat of the argument, forcing the boys to kick Danny out. In retaliation, Danny, whom was given Franco's gun from Flyboys, shoot them all only to revealed that the gun was actually a prop gun, and was given empty bullets. After this, Franco never carries the gun with him for the rest of the movie. Disgruntled that the bullets was the empty ones, Danny mocked his friends where he stated that Franco is a pretentious nerd, Jonah is a cunt, Craig had betrayed him, Seth is a duplicitous taint, and Jay pretended to stay in Seth's house but in reality, was staying in a hotel 2 months prior, due to their strained relationship. Afterwards, Danny departs, and the now disappointed Jonah berated Jay, which resulted the latter to punch him in the face in retaliation, before walking away to avoid further fights, while James checks on Jonah. Jonah's Possession James later talks to Seth, who muses that he should have went outside to get supplies instead of Jay and Craig. But suddenly, they notice that Jonah had passed out. They tries to wake him up, and believing that he has suffered Low-Blood Sugar state, they try to feed him with a Milky Way. Unexpectedly, Jonah briefly awakes and mutters something in Latin. James and Seth argued whether Jonah muttered in Latin or Hebrew until Jonah suddenly exclaimed, "You will drown in a river of blood. You will quiver in the shadow of Kingdom Come. The end of days is here. Judgement Day is upon you. The Apocalypse is NIGH!" before passing out again, confusing James and Seth. Just then, they notice that puke begins to flow from Jonah’s mouth before Jonah himself unexpectedly sits up and begins spewing forth a jet of vomit on the duo before escaping in confusion. Jonah ambushes Franco by tossing him aside from behind before pounces on him. Seth tries to made hims top, but this results in Jonah to nearly tossed him into the hole and goes to titty-fuck him. Seth tries to resist by head-butting him, but Jonah tosses him to the 2nd floor in retaliation as both Franco and Seth go in hiding. When Jonah nearly found them hiding in one of the cupboards, Seth and Franco jumped out and knocked him aside just as Jay and Craig returned and Jay knocks Jonah flat twice with his bat before they tie him inside one of the rooms in the shelter. Realization on Apocalypse The boys now realized that the Apocalypse indeed happened, which means God does exist and is responsible for everything that happened. Craig stated that God never made any mistakes and they actually have reasons why God has yet to rapture them. At this point, Franco states that he was once had sex with Lindsay Lohan, whom mistook him as Jake Gyllenhaal. Craig sums up that they are here due to having caused bad deeds that prevent them from being raptured. Just then, the power goes out for good, with Jay breaking the fourth wall by stating that the soundtrack sounds as if they all going insane. Craig feels pity on Jonah during their situation now with Jay stating that he knows what to do. Ill-Fated Exorcism Craig's Sacrifice Franco's Failed Sacrifice and Death Trivia *James Franco has a cutout of Harry Osborn in his Goblin Gear stored in the basement of his home. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Parody/Homage Category:Fictionalized Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Outright Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Sophisticated Category:Chaotic Good